


Decorate

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm not that funny, Multi, decorating the house, in hopes that saint nicholas soon would be there, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Some traditions last forever.





	

When it came to decorating things, I was a pro. Since I was little, Mom always let me help her around the house with the decorations: lights, tinsel, mistletoe, and the tree (of course). My siblings liked to help too, but they always got bored after one room and went off to do something more riveting. I was the only one left since Dad always strung up the lights outside. Mom put up the stuff I was too short to reach until I was putting lights up where  _ she _ couldn’t reach. 

All the interior design might’ve been a stereotypical way of letting me know I was gay, but honestly, sucking a dick at a party my sophomore year of high school was probably the most obvious indicator for me somehow. 

Wow, I need to lay off the sarcasm.

Anyway, the house looked fucking nice, so who even gives a shit. 

So of course, I helped decorate mine, Marco’s and Eren’s apartment during the holidays. We didn’t have a whole lot of stuff since we didn’t have much storage space, but we made do. Since Marco was the tallest, he was in charge of putting that pine needle shit up on top of the cabinets, and Eren lined the windows with lights on the outsides by hanging out the window--dumbass--so I did most of the rest. 

It took all afternoon, but I was finally satisfied with how it all looked, so I flopped down onto the couch with an  _ oof! _ Marco and Eren soon followed suit on either side of me. Immediately, I gathered them to my sides. Eren burrowed against my ribs while Marco buried his nose in my hair. A wave of warmth rolled through my chest. 

“It looks good, babe,” Marco murmured. Eren hummed in agreement.

“You both did it too,” I protested. 

“Yeah, but you did most of it.”

Eren lifted his head. “We probably wouldn’t be doing much decorating if you weren’t here.”

A small twinge of uncertainty poked at my thoughts. “You’re sure it’s all okay? We didn’t have to do this if you didn’t want to.”

“What? Of course, it’s okay.” He took my hand, and I looked into his beautiful, green eyes. “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing--we just don’t have the eye for this sort of thing.”

I guess he was right. Whenever it came to rearranging furniture or picking out decorative towels, they’d always left it to me. Of course, I made sure they liked it before the final decision was made. Maybe I should’ve gone into interior design instead of writing. 

“Trust us. If we had a problem with it, we would’ve told you,” Marco assured. 

“Okay.” I let out a sigh. “Alright.” I squeezed their hands. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

We sat in a comfortable silence for another few minutes. Ruby red and emerald green adorned shelves and doorways tastefully--in my opinion at least.

Marco kissed my temple and stood up, stretching enough to make his back pop audibly. “Who’s hungry?”

Neither of us was surprised when Eren excitedly answered, “I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty but goody, am I right? No? Yeah, you're right. Christmas at my houses got a bit hectic, so this one is late, Feast is obviously late seeing as how it's half past midnight on Christmas night, and I'm hoping Red doesn't end up being late too. Anyway, happy holidays to everybody. ^.^
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!
> 
> \--Shelby


End file.
